Tomorrow
by mzhang
Summary: [Sequel to Nightfall] Finally, I got this story up... Not done.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorrow**

Hey guys! Finally, the first chapter is out! I am really, really sorry that you had to wait so long on this… I had a lot of stuff to do. The SAT's, science fair, a 410 point LA project, a science project… But, I finally got them all done! Anyways, enjoy the story! Oh, and I had edited 'Nightfall' a couple of times, and some plot changes were made. Mainly, Shinichi didn't tell Ran he loved her. He still does, you got that for sure. She just doesn't know, yet…

A reminder:

'_thoughts'_

Disclaimer: Yeah. I own Detective Conan. My real name is Gosho Aoyama. Right… I can speak nearly perfect English. Did you know pigs can fly, too?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

'_Shinichi!'_ She bolted out of bed, gasping for breath. She had a most peculiar dream last night. Well, maybe not that peculiar… She'd wished for her suspicions to be proven correct… Where Conan would finally admit, without any distractions, that he was really Shinichi… Her heart sank as she looked around the room. It was plain and ordinary, like her room… Nope, didn't go anywhere last night… Except…

'_Oh man, why did I ever tell her? You idiot! Now the Black Organization will come and destroy her, too! Go to hell, Kudo!'_ He was awake, lying in his own bed, silently debating with himself about the consequences of last night's confessions. He would have liked to kick the soccer ball, but… Well, Ran was sleeping in the next room… And it might not be such a good idea to wake her in this hour of morning… Good thing it was Saturday. Now they got the weekend to discuss last night. _'Great. Just what I always wanted… Getting pounded to a pulp by Ran…'_

She noiselessly made her way through the hall, heart hammering in her chest. Could it be? Was he really…Shinichi? Can last night be real? She dared not to hope. There was just too much to take in. What were the chances that her suspicions were confirmed? And yet… She didn't have the window in that corner of her room! She paused at the next door. "Shinich?"

'_Peachy. Just so fucking great. I have to answer to Ran right now! I mean, if it were a couple of hours later, I could think of a response… Now what?'_ He shook himself of his stupor. "Yeah?"

'_So we're in his house. Which means this isn't a dream!'_ She sighed happily. "What are you doing in there?" She had to know. If he wasn't in an…embarrassing pose…or task… She would proceed to go into the room and shoot her head off in interrogating him.

"Nothing much. Just thinking." Bad move. Way bad move.

'_Yes!'_ She opened the door. And blinked. The scene in front of her was weird. Really weird. There was the 7 year old Shinichi, in his night-clothes, his hair even wilder than normal, and that groggy face. She couldn't help but giggle a little.

He blinked. "What? I didn't do anything!" He answered somewhat defensively.

"Oh, it's nothing, just…" She giggled again. "Your face…"

"What about it?" Confused, he crawled out of bed and navigated into the bathroom (after rubbing the bruises that he got along the way due to bumping the myriad of things in the hall). "Huh?" He was still clueless.

"Oh, forget it!"

"Okay…" _'Women! What is it with them and that giggle? I'm just sleepy, nothing to laugh about!'_

"Shinichi?"

"Eyaa!" He jumped, not noticing that she had walked in after him. "Er, yeah?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Oh! Uh, don't worry about that. I'll make it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He jumped off the stool, and went out of the bathroom with Ran. "Why don't you just wait a while in the study? It'll just take a sec…"

'_Sherlock Holmes… Sherlock Holmes… …and more Sherlock Holmes… Sherlock Holmes… Sherlock Holmes…Eh…talk about being obsessed.'_ She had browsed the shelves of the Kudo residence for the past quarter of an hour, and found, as she expected, nothing but the works of Doyle. With the occasional break from the monotony by coming upon some stories by Edogawa. As boring as it was, she was content being there, knowing that her Shinichi wasn't going to run away again and leave her all alone. Knowing that he never left, and had stayed by her through thick and thin…

"Ran!" A lone voice range through the house, a cheerful and childish voice. Not many knows of the intelligence of the so called 'child,' of his hidden pains. Not many. "Breakfast!"

She walked toward the kitchen, still lost in her thoughts. However, that train stopped when she reached her destination. There he was, in an apron and a faint smudge of flour on his cheeks. His hands held a spatula, and the table had…pancakes. That image was priceless. For a second, he acted very much like the child that he looked like. "Syrup?"

----------

"Shinichi?" She had paused from eating and glanced up, wanting to ask the questions that had being nagging her for some time.

"Hm?" His meal was halfway up to his mouth, and it stayed there. "Yeah?"

"Um… H-how did you get like this? I mean…" Her voice trailed off, but her hands showed the height of his current status.

He sighed and lowered the piece of food. "I… Ran, I- I…" The words never left his mouth. They were stuck to his throat, never to come out except with a crowbar.

She was…confused, to say the least. The Shinichi that she knew, before he became Conan, never had been afraid. 'So why is he…so nervous?' It worried her. To have him actually be frightened in to silence… What would be so terrifying? He had to deal with death threats all the time before this… They never bothered him… _'"Because you'll die if you knew."'_ The words rang through her head. Maybe… Maybe it wasn't that only he'll have to die… "Shinichi? Um, if I did know what happened, would that mean that I'll be…" She trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

He looked up sharply. "Yes, Ran. That's why I can't tell you. If you knew, if **anyone** knew, they'll be dead. Dead, Ran. Don't you get it! They- They'll kill everyone! Everyone!"

"Shinichi! Calm down, please…" She patted his trembling hand, apprehensive about his abnormal behavior. He had never, on any conditions, been this emotional…

'_Deep breaths… Come on, calm down. For Ran.'_ Slowly, he stopped himself from going into hysteria. "Let's start over again. I- I got like this after I left you at Tropical Land that day…"

To be continued

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…and the end of Chapter 1, folks! Sorry, got to sleep now! Oh, and in this story, I won't require any number of reviews. Although I would **really** like to have at least some reviews… So, please be patient, I got my major stuff done, and am working as fast as I can get my ass to go…

**Chinese-freak** _03.08.2005_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomorrow**

Disclaimer: Er… I'm not Gosho Aoyoma. Got that? Good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Oh, Heiji, I am going to **kill** you!" She had stood at the movie theater for the last half hour, waiting for a certain Osakan detective to show up. Unfortunately, he seemed to have forgotten. Again. Something has got to have been wrong with that boy's memory. _'Just you wait, Heiji Hattori, just you wait.'_

Just then, a distant and familiar roar of a motorcycle announced the much waited for and about to be hurt Heiji. _'Damn it, I'm late again! Maybe I should work on my skills a bit more… Just wait 'til Kudo hears about this. He'll laugh his head off…'_ The unfortunate detective slammed to a stop five feet away from his fuming friend. "Hey, Kazuha! Hope you don't mind that I was late; I had another case, and it took a while." He didn't seem to notice that his fellow teen was unusually red…

"Heiji **Hattori**! I- I- What's the case that's so hard that it'll take you so long to just solve it! Just how idiotic can you be to take that long!"

"Wha? I- You- Aho! I'd like to see you try and solve it! For your information, it only took me thirty minutes to solve it! I had to rush here! That place was twenty-five miles away! If you can't do the math in your tiny head, it took me forty minutes on this thing to get here! And all you can say is that I'm an idiot!"

"Well, you're the one to say that another person has a tiny head! You don't even have one!"

"Aho!"

"No, **you're** the aho!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

…and so it went, yelling at each other, the two 'friends' were completely oblivious to the general public staring at their fight. And they certainly didn't notice a shadow under a nearby tree, observing them, dressed in a trench coat. A black trench coat, to be exact. His (or was it she?) eyes betrayed no emotion in them. A cigarette went out. The figure walked away. "Subject spotted. Will continue surveillance. Possible removal." The figure got into a car and drove away. It was a black car.

----------

'_No… This can't be true, it isn't!'_ To put it mildly, she was in shock. Threats, she could deal with. Murder, she could deal with. But this? This was near genocide! To have everyone- **everyone** killed! Even those that are your enemies, if they **know** you, then it will be a death sentence… And to the person caught in the middle… To face the possibility of having every person that they know, that they care for, to watch them die if they knew the truth! Unthinkable! And yet… _'This is what he had to deal with, ever since that night…'_

He watched her with a faint trace of humor on his lips. It didn't reach his eyes. _'Well, at least she knows why I didn't tell her… I hope.'_ He saw the stun in her eyes, of the disbelief that was threatening to boil over. He understood the feeling. It was one that he had to deal with constantly since that night when he met that God dammed pill. "Ran, I know that it's a lot to take in, but…" _'How can I tell her to deal with it if I can't even fully face that fact? It's madness!'_ "But you get used to it after a while…"

"Is this what you had to go through?" Her whisper echoed through the empty residence.

"…Yeah… I… I didn't tell you because of this, like I said all along. It's just that… Well, if you were in danger…" The words were left hanging. He didn't want to finish the words.

She understood now, why it was. Why he didn't tell her. And she forgive him. She already had, but now… With this new information, she also **understood** him; at least, she understood a little more about him. And that was enough for now.

----------

Meanwhile, across town, in an alley, two people met in a rendezvous. Both were wearing black coats. No one was in sight except for those two. They exchanged packages, and then went on their ways.

----------

"Heiji! Let's go!" The young teen dragged her friend out of the movie theater, despite all protests of the man trying to go back and 'investigate' the candy aisle.

"Ow! Kazuha! Let go of my ear!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't sue. I've been busy for the last…six months…

**Chinese-freak** _05.16.2005_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomorrow**

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan because I'm not Gosho Aoyoma. Damned cloning machines wouldn't let me make a copy of him to use as my puppet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

A lonely man occupied the room. No sound was heard in this forlorn place. The man gestured to a being unknown and left it at that.

"Go."

----------

'_That's the **last** time that I'm taking her to the movies. She's **never** grateful, the little…'_ Dark thoughts were in the Osakan detective's mind. He, along with Kazuha, was going home after the 'date,' as many of their friends called it.

'_Hmm… Heiji seems sorta mad… Must be because he feels guilty about been so late!'_ She was deep in thought, going through the movie in her mind. In retrospect, it wasn't very interesting. Just the stereotypical film, full of boring plots and cheesy lines. Both she and Heiji were nearly sleeping at the end. Still, it was good to spend some time with him, especially with Heiji's calls becoming more frequent recently.

"So how'd you like the movie?"

She heard him, but didn't answer. She was determined to ignore him until he made an apology…

"Hello? Hey, Kazuha, do you still have a brain? Or did you lose what you already have?"

"Oh, shut up!" Without missing a beat, Kazuha absentmindedly answered, almost as a habit. Her peripheral hearing picked up his speaking as an insult on its own, and a signal sending the message _'Heiji's insulting me'_ was sent through the nerves in the cerebral cortex and into the region that governs involuntary action.

'…' So he was pissed. That wasn't unusual. He had a lot of things that were on his mind, like Kudo's situation, the Organization, that antidote of Haibara's… And on top of it was trying to get Kazuha to talk to him.

"So, Kazuha, d'you wanna go and grab a bite to eat?"

She walked ahead without answering, even though it **was** tempting to say yes. She **was** hungry, after all.

'_**Dammi**t She's **still** ignoring me!'_

"Kazuha-" A cell phone ringed. It was his. Annoyed at being intercepted just as he was about to rant at Kazuha, he answered. "Who is this?" he snapped.

"…Hattori, this is me." The voice sounded tired and stressed, such as when one hadn't slept.

"Kudo!"

"Yes, Hattori, it's me. Who'd you think it was, the tooth fairy!" In the background was a 'Shinichi! Stop being rude!'

"Uh, Kudo? Why is neechan there? And why is she calling you Shinichi! **How** did you mess up this time!" he hissed into the phone, not wanting any prying ears to listen, especially the ears of the person walking beside him.

"It's a long story… Look, do you have some time right now? I can tell you. I'm pretty sure that it's safe right now…"

"Kudo! You forgot your phone could be tapped!"

"Oops…"

"Look, I'll talk to you later. Meet me…at that professor's house in two days. I'm going to be there for something. See ya! And keep safe you idiot!" With that parting shot, he ended the call, despite protests of "Hey, wait! Stop!" coming from the voice on the other end. _'And they say I'm the impulsive one…'_ He grumbled a bit, and then noticed that Kazuha was looking at him. When she noticed that he was looking, she quickly turned away.

"If you don't know, Heiji Hattori, I'm ignoring you. So you can forget talking to me."

Indeed giving up on talking to her, nevertheless, he pulled her toward the nearest restaurant. They didn't call him a stubborn dumbass for nothing. Besides, he was starving…

----------

"Hello, Gin. I would think that you succeeded?"

"Yes." The one word rang, and then the room went silent.

----------

She was exhausted. For the whole day, they had done nothing but talk, and occasionally reminisce what life was like before Conan. They had sat at the table for all that time, except if you count the times they went to get drinks of water. Now, as Conan finished the story, right up to yesterday, she suddenly realized that her eyes wouldn't stay open. Try as she might, her eyelids inevitably drifted together.

"Hey, Ran, do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, thanks…"

With his help, she painfully made her way toward the guestroom. However, Conan steered her to his, Shinichi's, room. As she started to lie on the bed, she pulled him to herself. "Shinichi, can you keep me company?"

"Uh…"

"Come on! I need company! Please?" She gave him the puppy eyes. "For me?"

'_Never!'_

----------

'_How did she do this?'_ He was lying in bed next to her. Against all his will, she still managed somehow to convince him to lie down with her. _'This is getting insane…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I'll leave it at that!

**Chinese-freak** _05.23.2005_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomorrow**

Disclaimer: If I own Detective Conan, I'll give you everything I own. But I don't. So I won't give you anything except this story. Enjoy or else.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

'_What time is it?'_ Groggy eyes opened as conscious thoughts drifted through his mind. Another day. _'Couldn't be happier.'_

He got out of bed, stumbling as he did so. Sunday. The worst day of the week. _'Maybe we should go back to Mouri's place… …And crap. Forgot to call the old man.'_ Suddenly, life wasn't so fuzzy and cute anymore. It was full of switchblades in custody of the people in the asylum, who suddenly just escaped. He forgot. The two fateful words that often applied to Heiji, was now fully in his court. Shinichi's court. Soon about to be attacked by thousands of angry midgets waving their hands about and screaming words of pain. All promised by old man Mouri. Kogoro Mouri at that. _'Shit.'_

Still killing himself as he came down the stairs, he didn't notice Ran already at the front doors. Light then decided to show him that it was present and sent millions of daggers into his retina. Recoiling slightly, he paused as he caught sight of a slender figure in the doorway. She was standing there, arms folded, greeting the morning sun. The light somehow seemed softer around her, in contrast to the harsh glares he had received. Her silhouette was a perfect image of her gentle character, caringly shaded with a blend of light and dark. Somehow, it captured her essence, of what she meant, an image that he would often treasure and reminiscence about in the dark times to come.

'_Priceless.'_

----------

'_Why is she so angry! All I did was fall asleep! She did the same thing! Women! You can't understand them to save your life!'_ He was ranting incessantly into his own mind at the way she was treating him. Oblivious to his wrath or else ignoring it completely, she strolled nonchalantly down the street, cheerfully greeting those that passed them. However, that couldn't be said the same for him. Head down, hands in pockets, he dragged himself along beside her, lost in his thoughts, barely noticing where they were going. Last night wasn't so bad, although they got into another fight after they ate. She somehow thought that he was supposed to pay for the food he ate. _'What was she talking about! I don't want to waste that kind of money! I'm almost broke!'_ was the general idea that was going through his 'head' at the moment.

"Heiji?"

"…Yes?" came the tentative reply.

"…"

"…"

…And the silent treatment continued for the couple. Once again, as they were each preoccupied with their own thoughts, they didn't notice the shadow that was standing in an alleyway across the street. A broad rimmed hat was on the figure, a trench coat on his back. The figure walked openly towards them, not bothering to make sure cars stopped. Drivers shouted bits of advice as he crossed.

"Why you little…"

"Are you blind!"

"Insolent little…"

And the like. Without a glance in their direction, he walked towards the couple, still engrossed in their thoughts.

"Kazuha?" _'What the hell, I'll give it a shot; this is way too boring for my taste.'_

"What."

'_Damn, she knows how to keep a grudge.'_ "Would you mind telling me wha-"

"What's wrong! You want me to tell you what's wrong! How about you falling asleep during the movie! How about not paying for the food last night! Do you know any manners at all!"

'_Holy shit. This one's a new record…'_ He knew he would be slaughtered if he continued. "Well, the food was expensive! You ate like a pig! How was I suppose to pay for it if you were the one eating!" …and yet continue he did.

----------

The figure **flinched** when he heard the girl's voice. He could and did live through every torture imaginable, but her voice… He'd gladly give out any information the opposing party would want if that voice was subjected to his ear personally. The same couldn't be said for the boy standing next to her, however. The figure watched in amazement when the boy stood directly in front of the line of fire bend back slightly **rose up** as if nothing had happed. Shaken at the sheer **loudness** of the girl's voice, he backed away and took for the shadows.

----------

"Mooourrri Dellectiiive Aggenky…"

'_Thank God the old man's drunk again. Who knew having a pack of beer beside you could save you from killing?'_ He twiddled with the bow tie for a moment before holding it up to his mouth and replied to the voice in the phone. "Hi dad. I was at Sonoko's last night, and forgot to call you. I'm fine."

"Raaan. I had to… I had to make myselvee breakfast… I almost star-starved to death… I- …"

'_He fell asleep!'_ He sighed in relief and put the phone back into its cradle. Looking up, he saw her watching him.

"Looks like we should go back, Shinichi…"

"I guess. Your dad doesn't seem very sober yet. If we get back before he wakes up, we could pretend nothing happened."

She nodded appreciatively, wondering if he always took advantage of her dad's constant love of beer. Grabbing her coat from the night before, she offered a hand to the little boy. "Let's go."

The two walked out to greet the day, even if it was past noon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behold! I have returned from the dead! Sorry if this took a long time and is so short, but I've been really busy. Remember, leave comments by pressing the little blue button at the bottom left corner of this page!

**Chinese-freak** _01.16.2006_


End file.
